Our Love is Our Story (EXO ver)
by Peri Gigi
Summary: NC21 START FROM HERE! CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! / Bagaimana kehidupan member EXO jika mereka bukan penyanyi tenar? Lalu, bagaimana perjalanan masa muda mereka berlalu? / Full of EXO Official Couple's Love Stories! / NC21-Humor-Romance-Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Cast : EXO's All Couple + Hansol SM Rookies

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : Boys Love, NC. Not like? Do not read

Notes : Re-post dari cerita Our Love is Our Story yang versi aslinya di cast oleh Super Junior

000

Klik –

Xiumin menekan tombol dikameranya dan mengambil gambar sang model. Ya, profesi pemuda itu adalah sebagai fotografer sebuah agensi model milik keluarga Park.

"Oke, gambar terakhir selsai. Hannie, kau mau lihat?" Ucapnya sambil melirik seseorang yang sibuk bercermin tanpa jawaban. Xiumin memanggil sekali lagi dengan suara sedikit meninggi. "Ya, Hannie-ah!"

"Tak lihatkah kau kalau aku sedang sibuk?" Luhan menjawab ketus kemudian menyambar kamera yang terkalung dileher Xiumin Ia pun melihat-lihat hasil pemotretannya dan tersenyum puas. "Aku memang selalu cantik."

"Begitulah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Xiumin tertawa.

"Ya, Minnie, ayo cepat!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memotong pembicaraan Xiumin dan Luhan. Orang itu adalah salah satu model agensi, Kris.

"Ah, aku ada janji dengan Hannie. Kami mau pergi ke bar."

"Bar?" Kris menatap Luhan aneh. Itu membuat Luhan tersinggung. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Boleh aku ikut?" Xiumin mengangguk, mengizinkan pemuda itu bergabung dengan senang hati.

"Kita pergi setelah selesai membenahi poperti dan ruangan untuk besok. Jadi tunggu dulu, ya." Kata Xiumin yang lalu bangkit dan mulai berkemas sementara Luhan kembali ke cermin dan Kris kembali pada ponselnya untuk ber-_selfie_-ria.

Ketika semua staf sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, sang _hair stylist _ kebingungan mencari cara untuk memindahkan properti berat seorang diri—sebuah laci. Benda itu tak bergerak semilipun. Kebetulan saat itu baterai ponsel Kris habis dan ia melihat _hair stylist_-nya yang kesusahan. Dengan cepat Kris datang menghampiri.

"Kenapa tidak minta dibantu?" Tanyanya. Ia sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicara.

"Itu, 'kan semuanya sedang sibuk, aku tak mau merepotkan." Jawab si pembawa laci polos. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar kalau wajah Kris bersemburat samar-samar.

"Ah, oke. Biar aku yang membantumu." Kris segera memasang badannya untuk mendorong laci bawaan Tao —si _hair stylist_. Namun Tao menghalau orang itu untuk membiarkannya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa." Ia melarang.

"Tao-ah,"

"Tidak, sungguh, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, bukankah benda itu tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya? Itu karena kau tidak cukup kuat untuk ini. Jadi, biar kubantu."

Kris kembali bersiap untuk mendorong. Lagi-lagi Tao mencegah. Dipegangnya tangan Kris dengan erat.

"Ge, tidak usah. Aku tak mau merepotkan."

"Ini mudah."

"Tapi nanti kamu lelah. Besok 'kan masih ada pemotretan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kris-ge." Tao menatap mata Kris dalam-dalam, seolah bertanya 'Kenapa?' pada sikap Kris yang bersikeras membantu padahal biasanya susah sekali dimintai pertolongan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Itu saja." Dengan wajah kembali memerah, Kris menjawab. Ia membuang mukanya acuh karena merasa kulitnya memanas. Tao diam, menghela nafas panjang, dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jangan mengeluh, ya."

…

_Oh~ sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega oh~  
Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aratdeon naega oh~  
Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseup geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeo ga  
Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata_

–Miracle in December–

"Suaranya indah sekali."

Sambil mengadahkan kepala dikedua telapak tangannya, Xiumin memperhatikan seorang penyanyi bar diatas panggung kecil, sedangkan Luhan berusaha menahan kantuk karena bosan dengan keadaan. Xiumin menyadarinya dan ia pergi ke meja bartender.

"Kai, tolong dua gelas _cocktail_. Dengan kahlua."

"Ho.. Minnie-hyung? Kau kemari? Sudah lama kau tidak datang. Baik, tunggu sebentar, pesanan sedang diproses."

Xiumin tersenyum dan kembali menonton si penyanyi hingga ia pun ikut mengantuk. Tak lama, Kai meletakkan dua buah gelas dihadapan Xiumin. "Ini dia."

"Hm, terima kasih. Dia orang baru, ya? Seingatku dulu kau yang menyanyi disana." Xiumin menunjuk kearah panggung.

"Yap. Dia baru seminggu disini. Suaranya bagus?"

"Sangat bagus. Siapa namanya?"

Kai diam, ia menatap lurus pada Xiumin didepannya dengan raut ekstra datar tapi penuh niat membunuh. Geraknya pun jadi sembarangan. "Untuk apa tanya namanya? Kau suka?"

"Yah," Xiumin mencubit dagu seolah berpikir. "Dia tidak jelek."

"Tolong-cari-yang-lain. Dia sudah ada yang punya."

Xiumin tak menjawab. Ia memproses jawaban Kai barusan. Lalu ia membelalak tak percaya. "Kau.. Astaga, Kai, kau—"

Kai tak memberi tanggapan, ia terus menyusun gelas-gelas kaca di rak dengan rapi. Hal ini membuat Xiumin tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka.."

"Tak menyangka apa? Di dunia ini semua bisa terjadi. Aku 'kan hanya manusia biasa. Selain itu dia juga mencintaiku.. sepertinya."

"Sepertinya?"

"Sudahlah, ini privasi. Hyung, mungkin mereka akan kehilangan nyawa sebentar lagi."

Xiumin melirik dua temannya dimeja tamu dan tertawa. "Ya, ya," Begitu sampai dimejanya, langsung saja ia mendengar ocehan Luhan yang tidak senang dengan perbuatan Xiumin yang pergi meninggalkannya tadi. Saat Luhan sedang fokus mengomel, terdengar instrumen dari lagu 'Growl' milik ponselnya. Ia pun menyambut telepon yang ternyata dari Park Chanyeol, bos mereka.

"Halo?" Luhan menjawab malas. "Aku belum pulang. Memangnya ada urusan apa kamu kerumahku? –…– Oh, baik, tunggulah sebentar, aku kesana sekarang. –…– Iya."

Pip. Tut, tut –

Luhan memasukkan ponsel kembali ke sakunya, kemudian langsung pamit pulang karena Chanyeol ada disana. Kris diam-diam menyorot kepergian orang itu sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi dari tempatnya duduk. Ia bertanya,

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Luhan dengan Chanyeol? Mereka sepertinya sangat dekat."

"Hm, mereka? Hanya teman biasa, kok. Lain soal kalau yang kau tanyakan adalah hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran, ya?" Kris tertawa. Niatnya bergurau, tapi kemudian Xiumin membungkam tawa ejek itu dengan menjawab,

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka selalu mesra 'kan?"

"Apa?!" Kris menganga, tak jadi menenggak _cocktail_ yang ada digenggamannya. Barusan rasanya ia seperti ditabrak _shinkansen super speed_ yang berujung amat lancip. "Luhan itu.. Gay?"

…

"Aku pulang.."

Tao berucap malas, ia melepas sepatunya dengan lemas dan langsung pergi kekamar karena merasa tubuhnya amat lelah. Ia tinggal disebuah rumah yang tiap kamarnya disewakan—bahasa kerennya kost-kost-an. Ada empat kamar yang diatur untuk dua orang, dan saat ini semuanya sudah memiliki masing-masing satu orang penghuni. Diantaranya ada Suho yang menyambut kedatangan Tao.

"Kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan? Kalau belum, kebetulan aku sedang memasak."

"Ah, aku tidak lapar. Hyung masak apa?"

"Hm, ini," Suho mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam panci dengan sumpit dan tersenyum lebar hingga nampak sederet gigi yang memagari mulutnya. "Ramyeon instan. Yah, walaupun instan tetap saja namanya memasak."

"Iya," Tao mendengung, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan tampang setengah sadar. Nampak sekali kalau ia butuh tidur berjam-jam. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. "Hyung, aku tidur duluan, ya. Selamat malam."

"Oke, selamat malam, Tao."

Suho kembali pada masakannya dipanci. Sambil menunggu, ia berdendang-dendang riang, dan Hansol—yang juga penyewa kamar—tertawa-tawa seru diruang tengah karena acara komedi yang sedang ia tonton. Mereka benar-benar berisik sampai-sampai Tao keluar lagi dan melempari mereka dengan bantal.

"Berisik! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau tidur, kan?"

"Maafkan kami, Tao," Suho dan Hansol menyahut bersamaan. Wajah mereka penuh sesal yang aneh. Tao meminta kembali bantal-bantal yang dilemparnya tadi dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah masam.

"Mungkin dia terlalu kelelahan." Suho mengangkat makan malamnya dan duduk disamping Hansol.

"Mungkin."

Suho diam menyeruput ramyeonnya seorang diri karena Hansol telah masuk kekamar juga beberapa saat lalu. Tak lama, bel berbunyi. Suho tahu siapa itu; satu-satunya penghuni kost yang pulang nyaris tengah malam.

Jgrek –

Suho membuka pintu. "Kai, selamat datang."

"Hyung? Kau belum tidur?" Kai masuk, melepas sepatu. Ya, dia adalah Kai yang bekerja di bar yang tadi dikunjungi Xiumin. Ternyata orang itu membawa seseorang; seorang teman.

"Selamat datang." Suho pun menyambut orang itu juga. Kai tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan pada orang yang ia bawa untuk menggandengnya masuk kedalam ruangan. Suho memperhatikan itu.

SUHO POV

Itu aneh. Kenapa Kai sampai harus menggandeng orang itu? Sepertinya dia tidak buta, lalu kenapa? Jalan kedalam ruangan 'kan bukan seperti jalan disawah. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan dari cara menggenggamnya, itu memiliki makna rahasia. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Hyung, ini temanku Kyungsoo. Kyungie, ini Suho-hyung." Kai memperkenalkan kami. Si Kyungsoo itu tersenyum manis sekali. Percayakah, Kyungsoo ini memiliki rupa yang nyaris tampan dan gaya yang anggun. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak melebihiku. Selain itu ia terlihat malu-malu. Astaga, manis sekali.

"Aku mau mandi, tunggu sebentar, ya."

Kai memanggul tas-nya dan beranjak meninggalkan kami diruangan ini. Ah, kalau saja aku ini penjahat, saat ini aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kyungie genit. Aku tidak akan lama, ngobrol saja dulu dengan Suho-hyung. Dia tidak akan menggigit."

Lalu kulihat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahku seakan memastikan apakah aku benar-benar bukan ancaman atau tidak. Kemudian ia mengangguk pada Kai dan membiarkannya pergi kekamar.

"Kyung-ssi, kamu teman kerja Kai, ya?" Tanyaku mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol seperti yang diinginkan Kai tadi. Untunglah dia merespon.

"Iya, kami sama-sama menyanyi."

"Bagaimana sifat Kai kalau sedang bekerja? Apa dia ceroboh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng datar. "Tidak sama sekali. Dia baik dan sering tersenyum."

Hah? Kai sering tersenyum? Bukankah dia cuma bisa melamun dan menatap? Setelah itu obrolan kami menjadi larut dan disertai candaan-candaan ringan.

Jkrek –

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka dan ia keluar dengan gontai mengenakan kaus _merah muda_ dengan celana piyama bercorak bebek menuju dapur. Terlihat sekali kalau ia memang sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Kyungsoo memandangi anak itu lekat-lekat.

"Itu siapa?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Namanya Tao. Tinggal disini juga."

"Oh,"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba Kai datang dan duduk menghimpit Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Bukan apa-apa. Wangi sekali." Kyungsoo berinteraksi akrab. Kulihat nadanya amat mesra terhadap Kai. Kuperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat.

"Bukankah kau suka?" Kai menggodanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka?

"Lihat ini," Kyungsoo merapikan kerah baju Kai dengan lembut dan mencurahkan perhatiannya. "Kamu tidak mengenakan pakaian dengan benar."

"Ah, iya, aku tidak menyadarinya. Terima kasih, Kyungie."

Astaga! Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mereka.. akh, aku jadi iri. Melihat tatapan mereka yang saling melempar rasa sayang seperti itu padahal sesama laki-laki. Sebenarnya ini selalu menjadi pikiranku beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan kini aku mendapat kepastian dari pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Mau ikut aku sebentar?" Lalu Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan dibawa kekamar (entah untuk apa). Baiklah! Kuambil ponsel yang kukantungi dengan cepat, memilih satu nomor dalam kontak dan kutelepon.

Mungkinkah aku merasa iri pada Kai?

SUHO POV –End–

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : EXO's All Couple + Hansol SM Rookies

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : Boys Love, NC. Not like? Do not read

Notes : Re-post dari cerita Our Love is Our Story yang versi aslinya di cast oleh Super Junior

000

Drrt, drrt—

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku. Ia. Seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengangkut dus-dus barang kiriman di tempat kerjanya. Perlahan ia meletakan dus-dus itu dan menyambut telepon.

"Ya, hyung?"

"_Hai, Lay-ie,_" Suara orang diseberang sana terdengar gagap. Itu suara Suho. "_Apa kau sudah pulang kerja?_"

"Belum," Lay menggeleng, menelengkan kepala untuk mengapit ponselnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"_Bagaimana kalau kujemput?_"

Lay berkedip heran. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"_Hanya bosan dirumah. Selain itu, ada yang mau kubicarakan._"

Diam sejenak untuk Lay mencerna kalimat Suho barusan, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Bisa saja. Datanglah setengah jam lagi."

Pip, tuut—

Lay mengakhiri hubungan telepon tanpa basa-basi lalu meremas dadanya sendiri dengan erat sambil menghela nafas. Beginilah Lay tiap kali mendengar suara teman sekerjanya; mendengar suara Suho. Terkadang debar jantungnya serasa seperti akan meledak.

**LAY POV**

Sungguh, aku terkejut ketika tadi Suho-hyung meneleponku untuk urusan diluar pekerjaan. Apalagi orang itu bilang akan menjemputku. Benar-benar tak pernah kuduga. Suho-hyung itu baru saja masuk menjadi pekerja sambilan di jasa pengiriman barang tempatku bekerja. Dia biasanya meneleponku hanya untuk membahas soal pekerjaan yang ia tangani, makanya aku agak kaget ketika dia menelepon dan tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk dijemput.

Ah, aku jadi banyak pikiran.

"Lay-ah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

"Oh, ya, sampai jumpa!" Kulambaikan tangan pada dua orang temanku yang juga pegawai disini. Berhubung pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai, jadi mereka langsung pulang. Sementara aku hanya perlu melakukan sentuhan terakhir: pengecekan ulang. Tentu saja di cek ulang agar aku tahu jika ada barang yang hilang. Sebagai manajer, aku harus teliti 'kan? Yah, sekalian menunggu Suho-hyung juga.

"Ny. Gong di Incheon. Mana barangnya… Ini dia. Oke. Lalu—Oh, ini semua kiriman ke Incheon. Bagus." Aku bicara seorang diri.

"Lay,"

Ya, ya, aku mengenal suara itu. Suho-hyung. "Cepat sekali kau datang, hyung. Tunggu sebentar, aku hampir selesai."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak, ini cuma pengecekan ulang." Aku melempar senyum padanya ketika kemudian kutangkap ekspresi diwajah orang itu. Ada apa? Kurasa hal yang ingin ia bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang berat. Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin. Kasihan hyung-ku yang satu itu. Sambil meneruskan pekerjaan, kujenguk wajah Suho-hyung yang datar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Aku selesai. Nah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hyung?"

"Itu," Dia mendongak (posisinya ia sedang duduk sementara aku berdiri didepannya) dan menatapku sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi. Sikapnya itu memang seakan sedang menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang segan untuk dikatakan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk memulai pembahasannya yang entah apa, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tergagap seperti sedang diiterogasi polisi. Aku jadi kesal.

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang mau bicara, kenapa malah begini?" Mataku memicing.

"Karena aku tidak yakin,"

"Tidak yakin apa? Kau hanya perlu bicara, hyung."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kau pasti akan menganggap kalau ini gurauan."

"Kalau hyung memang serius, kenapa aku harus beranggapan seperti itu?" Kupandangi ia jengah. Dia ini sudah 'tua' masih saja berpikiran macam itu. "Bicarakan saja."

"Aku iri," Katanya pelan, memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Iri pada apa?"

"Temanku," Matanya bermain-main dengan udara hampa yang menantang ujung hidungnya. Ah, seandainya kalian bisa melihat dia (untuk saat ini, silahkan liarkan imajinasi kalian untuk membayangkannya), dia memiliki wajah yang lumayan. Tidak, dia memang tampan. Kulitnya seperti anak-anak; bersih mengilat. "Dia punya pacar dan mereka kelihatan sangat dekat. Aku ingin merasakannya juga."

Astaga. Ya, lalu kenapa? "Kalau begitu kau juga harus cari pacar, hyung. Apa kau tidak punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Tentu saja punya. Tapi mungkin tidak akan terbalas."

"Kenapa? Berusaha saja terus, dia pasti akan luluh."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tiba-tiba garis wajahnya Nampak kegirangan. Lagi-lagi aku mengiyakan, mendukungnya. Aku senang kalau temanku senang, karena itu aku akan selalu mendukung Suho-hyung. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku sudah melakukannya, aku sudah berusaha,"

"Iya,"

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

Aku diam berpikir untuk sejenak. Sebenarnya aku kurang berpengalaman (bahkan mungkin tidak paham sama sekali) soal cinta-cintaan seperti ini. Jadi, aku iya-iya saja.

"Kalau begitu akan kukatakan sekarang, Lay. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sekali lagi aku diam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku nyeri, kerongkonganku juga serasa dicekik. Tapi kupaksakan untuk tetap menjawab. "Terserah hyung saja." Kenapa kau seperti ini, Yixing? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang berpikir untuk mendukung apapun? Ya, memang benar, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tidak rela. Atau aku juga iri? Ah, ini membingungkan.

"Baik, akan kunyatakan perasaanku. Mungkin lewat pesan juga tidak masalah." Kulihat ia menggapai saku celana dan mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya. Tunggu dulu!

"Hyung!"

"Apa?!" Suho-hyung melonjak tek keruan. "Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Maaf," Aku menundukan kepala. Ini salah, ada yang salah. Aku tidak bias merelakan Suho-hyung pada orang lain, aku tidak mau dia punya pacar. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar ia mau mengurungkan niat? Tidak mungkin kularang dengan alasan 'aku tidak suka' kan?

"Lay, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tadi cuma iseng." Ah, betapa bododnya aku. Aku malah menyuruh Suho-hyung untuk cepat-cepat jadian? Aduh, aduh.

"Okelah kalau begitu." Suho-hyung benar-benar mengetikan isi pesan untuk 'si dia'. Habis sudah. Yixing, kau memang hebat.

"Lay, aku mengirimnya! Aku mengirimkannya!" Kalau kulihat, ekspresinya sekarang lebih mirip dengan raut panik seperti ketika kau baru ingat kalau meninggalkan panggangan kue.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu tunggu jawabannya. Tenanglah, ini akan baik-baik saja."

**LAY POV –End-**

Lay berbohong. Siapapun tahu jika melihat keadaannya yang gelisah tak menentu, sedangkan temannya berdebar-debar dengan wajah merah-padam, menggenggam ponsel kuat-kuat hingga berkeringat.

Dring—

Ponsel Lay bordering dan si empunya segera menjenguk, lalu terdiam. Ia bingung melihat nama pengirimnya: Junmyeon. Itu Suho. "Kenapa kau mengirimnya padaku, hyung?" Tanyanya naif.

Suho ikut bingung dan sekarang ia gugup. Diliriknya Lay sesaat kemudian kembali menunduk sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Kupikir kau mengerti." Katanya.

"Mengerti—Ah, maksudmu," Lay membelalakan mata tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah, benarkah, benarkah? Dan ia menjadi lebih bingung lagi. Sebenarnya bagaimana maksud Suho?

"Aku menyukainya. Sejak pertama perekrutanku, 'dia' telah banyak membantu, 'dia' mencuri seluruh perhatianku. Bagaimanapun aku mengeluh soal pekerjaanku, atau sesulit apapun 'dia' membimbingku, wajahnya tak terlihat bosan dan itu membuatku nyaman. Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya."

Lay terbungkam. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk dan tenggelam dalam diam sampai si manajer mencoba kembali buka suara. "Hyung, bisa ganti kata 'dia' menjadi 'kamu'?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, sepertinya hyung menunggu jawaban darinya. Tunggu sebentar,"

Tak lama—Dringg—ponsel Suho menjerit, membuat si empunya segera meraihnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan, membacanya, kemudian tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang samar-samar (namun tertangkap Lay dengan jelas). Berlagak tidak tahu, Lay bertanya, "Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lay,"

"Ya?"

Suho beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan memilih untuk berjongkok didekat kaki Lay. Ia memandangi wajah senior di tempat kerjanya itu. "Aku mencintaimu," Katanya, membuat Lay tertawa geli.

"Iya,"

"Lay,"

"Ya, hyung?"

Suho tak lagi menjawab. Dikecupnya bibir Lay sekejap, kemudian memasuki indera pengelihatan laki-laki itu sedalam mungkin. Lay hanya diam dengan wajah terkejut, dalam pikirannya masih berkalut mengenai 'aku dicium laki-laki'. Suho bangkit lagi diiringi helaan nafas—seluruh kecemasannya seakan dibawa pergi oleh hembusan itu, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Lay. "Oke, Layie, ayo pulang."

"Jangan Layie, panggil Lay saja."

"Tapi sekarang berbeda, kan kau pacarku."

"Oh, ya? Benarkah?" Lay memasang tampang bodoh, membuat Suho mematung. Sedikitnya, jawaban itu bisa membebani pikiran Suho hanya dalam hitungan detik. Oh, tentu saja itu menggelikan, tak salah kalau Lay kembali tertawa. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Ayo pulang" Ia meraih uluran tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ah, kalau semudah ini, kenapa kalian menundanya?

000

"Tao-hyung, aku ada acara di bar dan akan pergi dua puluh empat jam hari ini. Tolong jaga kamarku, ya."

"Iya, takkan kubiarkan Suho-hyung masuk kekamarmu. Kyungie, hati-hati dijalan," Tao mengantar kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai kedepan pintu masuk dengan masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, ia kembali kedalam flat dan melirik jam dinding: pukul dua belas siang. Tapi yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ia harus melanjutkan kegiatan 'hibernasi satu hari'-nya karena tuntutan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. 'Untung saja hari ini libur.' Pikirnya, melesat masuk kedalam kamar. Baru saja tulang punggung Tao beradu dengan kasur empuknya yang sejuk, dari bawah bantal, ponselnya bergetar-getar merengek agar disentuh oleh sang pemilik. Mau tak mau Tao harus merayapi kesadarannya sekali lagi.

"Selamat pagi," Ia menyambut.

"_Pagi? Ini hampir jam makan siang, Tao-ah,_" Suara Xiumin, si fotografer. "_Astaga, bukan itu! Tao-ah, kenapa kau tidak datang?_"

"Datang?" Tao menggosok mata dengan gerak malas. "Minnie, apa kau lupa kalau Sabtu adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang kumiliki dalam seminggu?"

"_Benar juga, ya. Tapi, tapi kau harus datang! Kris tidak mau dirias oleh orang lain. Kalau begini terus pemotretan tidak akan dimulai,_"

Hening.

Tao telah seratus persen menyerah pada buaian bantal-guling serta selimut tebalnya yang empuk. Bahkan mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan terakhir Xiumin.

"_Hei, Tao-ah. Halo? Huang Zitao? Astaga, kenapa kalian kejam sekali padaku?_"

Tuut, tuut—

Xiumin akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri komunikasi sedangkan Tao tetap tersungkur pada bantal, melupakan ponselnya yang terkulai dalam genggaman.

…

Kris duduk dengan wajah tak senang. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus dengan jeans warna biru gelap dan _snapback_ kuning-hitam bergelayut di kepalanya. Tanpa riasan.

"Ayolah, penata rias lain juga tidak kalah dengan Tao, jangan menunda pekerjaanku," Bujuk Xiumin.

"Berisik kau, hyung. Jangan paksa aku untuk tetap ikut pemotretanmu jika penata riasku tidak ada."

Xiumin sudah mulai berurat pada tingkah kekanakan Kris. Terlalu menyebalkan sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang rias—entah kemana.

"Kau ini," Luhan berdecak, memandang Kris dengan gelengan. "Fotografer pulang, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entah. Kau kira aku perduli? Tidak."

"Anak ini, beraninya kau, hah? Sini, biar kurias wajahmu hingga lebam!"

"Hannie!"

Gerakan Luhan yang sesaat tadi hampir mencekik Kris sontak berhenti ketika suara Sehun menyelinap. Sehun. Teman kuliah Kris yang bekerja sebagai penari (dalam agensi yang sama).

"Sehun," Luhan menarik tangannya yang mengambang dan memandangi Sehun. Orang itu merangkul pinggang Luhan, membawanya mendekat. Mendadak, seluruh atmosfir seperti digenangi lautan bunga mawar yang harum semerbak.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu untuk hal seperti itu, bagaimana kalau tanganmu sakit?"

"Maaf, aku kesal padanya. Sayangku, bagaimana kalau kau yang memukulnya untukku?"

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana kalau temani aku sebentar?"

"Kemana? Mau apa?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan wajah genit. "Kau pasti tahu, sayang,"

"Heh, kalian ini berisik sekali! Kalau mau pacaran jangan didepan orang!" Kris yang sejak tadi menahan emosi akhirnya meledak. Luhan—sekali lagi—melayangkan tatapan penuh tantang padanya.

"Oh, kau mengusir, hah? Apa agensi ini milikmu? Dasar, tonggos!" Dengan pukulan ibu-ibu ditiap pertanyaan yang Luhan beri, Kris hanya bisa menjerit-jerit tanpa melawan. Tapi kemudian Sehun menangkap tangan kekasihnya dan melekatkan jari telunjuk di bibir Luhan.

"Sayangku ternyata sudah belajar kata-kata kasar, ya. Coba kulihat bibir itu, biar kuhukum,"

"Ah, sayang,"

"Ekhem," Satu suara berdeham. Suara berat milik Chanyeol yang merupakan pemilik agensi sekaligus berprofesi sebagai model, menegur kelakuan Luhan dan Sehun yang mungkin saja akan berciuman mengabaikan Kris di sofa.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah datang," Luhan memalingkan wajah, menjauh dari bibir Sehun dan pergi menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hannie, tolong jangan lakukan itu disini. Itu memalukan."

"Iya, aku minta maaf,"

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Chanyeol memutar badan dan pergi kedepan salah satu cermin untuk membenahi penampilannya. Menganggap kalau Chanyeol sedang meleng, Luhan merenggut kerah baju Sehun dan menariknya keluar dari ruang rias.

"Hannie?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Ayo ke gudang!"

…

"Dimana Kris-ge?"

Tao mengintip dari balik pintu ruang rias. Mata sipitnya yang kehitaman menjelajahi seisi ruangan dan tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Astaga, kemana anak itu?" Xiumin melengos. Ia sudah berbaik hati untuk menjemput Tao ke flat sewaannya, tapi sekarang Kris malah lenyap.

"Mencariku?" Tiba-tiba Kris muncul; wajahnya sinis bukan main. Xiumin mengangguk,

"Sudah kubawakan yang kau minta, jangan berani melewatkan pemotretan hari ini walau hanya satu sesi."

Kris hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya angkuh, kemudian langsung mendudukan diri dihadapan cermin. Tao dan Xiumin saling pandang, seakan pandangan itu adalah sebuah penyerahan tanggung jawab atas seseorang bernama Wu Yifan. Setelah Xiumin pergi, Tao memnghampiri Kris. "Ayo mulai," Tao meregangkan jemarinya dan memilah sejumlah kosmetik. Sekejap, Kris melirik tajam pada Tao. "Gege marah, ya?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak penting."

"Baguslah kalau itu bukan salahku. Kupikir gege _badmood_ karena aku tidak datang."

"Ya." Kris menatap Tao dari cermin, matanya seperti menahan amarah yang berlebihan. Tao tak menanggapi, ia mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut Kris dengan cekatan. "Tao,"

"Ya, ge?"

Tao masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali mata panda itu melebar juling ketika menarik helaian rambut Kris keatas. Nampak manis. Kris menghela nafas. "Setelah selesai meriasku, apa kau langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja, seharusnya 'kan ini hari liburku." Tao mengangguk-angguk, masih enggan menyingkirkan tatapannya dari kepala sang gege. Kris tidak buka suara lagi, lebih memilih untuk memata-matai sosok Huang Zitao dibelakangnya; tak lepas-lepas. Saat Tao tanpa sengaja melirik cermin, ia menangkap basah kelakuan Kris itu. "Ada apa, ge?" Tanyanya takut-takut. Lagi-lagi Kris menyunggingkan senyum angkuh andalannya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab, malah mengalihkan padangan pada majalah dalam pangkuan. Sementara Tao terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut karena kebingungan.

"Oke, selesai. Cepat hampiri Minnie-ge, dia pasti menunggumu."

Kris diam, menyentuh poni Tao yang terjatuh lemas di dahinya. Keadaan saat ini: mereka berhadapan. "Jangan libur kalau aku masih masuk kerja."

"Kenapa?" Tao memamerkan tatap kecewa.

"Pokoknya jangan."

Tao mengernyit masam; seperti anak kecil. "Tapi 'kan aku lelah, ge,"

Kris tak menyahut lagi, untuk kesekian kali. Lalu jemarinya yang tadi menyapa poni Tao, merayap turun dan menyentuh lengkungan dagu Tao. Dirapatkannya jarak antara wajah mereka, lalu berbisik dengan bibir yang nyaris melekat pada sisi wajah Tao. "Aku akan membayar hari liburmu. Karena itu, jangan pulang."

"Membayar bagaimana maksud gege?"

Kris tersenyum. Sepertinya ada niat tersembunyi dibalik senyuman yang jarang-jarang tampil di wajah tirus itu. "Menurutmu? Aku akan membayar apapun."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : EXO's All Couple + Hansol SM Rookies

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : Boys Love, NC. Not like? Do not read

Notes : Re-post dari cerita Our Love is Our Story yang versi aslinya di cast oleh Super Junior

000

"Membayar bagaimana maksud gege?"

Kris tersenyum. Sepertinya ada niat tersembunyi dibalik senyuman yang jarang-jarang tampil di wajah tirus itu. "Menurutmu? Aku akan membayar apapun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu," Wajah Tao mendekat dengan mata menjurus pada bibir Kris. Ketika Kris memberi respon—ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, Tao malah mendorong dada Kris. Ia tertawa geli, kelikikan yang macam anak-anak. "Hampiri Minnie-hyung dan ikuti semua sesi pemotretan hari ini." Kemudian ditinggalkannya sang gege model di ruangan itu.

Kris terdiam; tetap ditempat. Kemudian ia merenggut dadanya sendiri sambil terhuyung mencari pegangan untuk memapah berat tubuhnya. Astaga, sebegitu dahsyatkah efek dari wajah Tao yang terlalu dekat dipengelihatannya?

…

Dengan anggun Luhan berpose didepan kamera, sementara disisi Xiumin ada Sehun, Chanyeol, juga Kris, menunggu giliran untuk difoto.

"Lihat istriku itu, dia sangat menawan. Ya 'kan?"

"Istrimu? Dasar gila,"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai berisik. Ini hal biasa, jika Luhan sudah memamerkan berbagai gaya, dua laki-laki jangkung ini pasti 'berperang' memperebutkannya. Sementara Kris sibuk tengak-tengok kesana-kemari mencari Tao yang tak kunjung nampak.

"Baik, istirahat sebentar," Xiumin mengomando kemudian langsung melesat menuju _pantry_ dan mencari makan siang (biasanya Chanyeol membawa serta satu-dua orang pelayan dirumahnya untuk memasak), namun ia tak menemukan sebutir nasi pun diatas meja.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Aku lapar!" Luhan risih, membaringkan tubuhnya asal-asalan di sofa (juga didalam _pantry_). Sehun menghampiri dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

"Tidak mau, aku bosan dengan _junk-food_," Luhan merengek manja, memainkan jemari Sehun yang melingkari telunjuknya. "Sudahlah, Hunnie, jangan berisik saat aku kelaparan."

**KRIS POV**

Kemana anak itu? Rasanya baru saja aku melihatnya masih duduk mengacak-acak tas Xiu-ge, tapi sejak kapan dia lenyap? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sementara sejak tadi hanya dia yang kuperhatikan? Ah, mungkin karena aku melamun juga.

"Hei, Tao-ah, darimana kamu?"

Itu Xiu-ge, memanggil Tao—Ah?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang tenggelam oleh belanjaan bawaannya. Kulihat, Xiu-ge beranjak dari sofa dan aku yakin dia berniat membantu Tao. Tidak, jangan sampai dia mendahuluiku. Aku melesat. Astaga, pelari gadungan yang payah. "Biar kubantu,"

"Seharusnya itu kerjaanku," Xiu-ge bergumam dan kembali duduk didekat tiga orang lain yang berkerumun di sofa merah-hitam. Aku puas bisa merebut sesuatu dari Xiu-ge, meski, yah, kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Han-ge.

"Letakan disini,"

Tao menaruh semua barang ke sudut tembok yang ada diantara kompor dan lemari pendingin. Aku mengikuti instruksinya dan meletakan apapun disana.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyaku menawarkan. Aku tidak mau Tao memanggil siapapun selain aku. Ah, Yifan, kenapa kau sepayah ini jika bersama Tao? Ya, ya, aku memang terkejut saat tahu kalau Han-ge itu gay. Sebagai infromasi saja, aku menjerit bukan karena apa-apa, justru aku menjerit karena tidak menyangka kalau bukan hanya aku sendiri yang punya kelainan disini. Tidak, jangan tanyakan maksudnya jika kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disini; apa yang terjadi padaku. Benar, aku jatuh cinta pada Tao.

"Kalau gege tidak keberatan," Ia tersenyum. Betapa aku memuja senyum lugunya. "Bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka."

"Makan siang untuk mereka?" Kutolehkan kepala kearah tiga laki-laki disana dengan kritis. "Orang-orang tidak jelas itu?"

"Jangan mengeluh, tadi 'kan gege yang menawarkan bantuan."

Ah, malas sekali rasanya. Aku tidak mau memasak sementara mereka hanya duduk santai-santai dan tidak membantu. Memangnya mereka raja? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan Tao. "Baiklah," Akan kubantu meski tidak dengan senang hati.

…

"Ge, tolong buka saus tomatnya,"

"Oke."

Aku meraih sebotol saus tomat dan memutar tutup kemasannya. Aku lupa kalau botol itu masih disegel karena Tao baru membelinya, walau sampai patah seluruh tulang jariku tentu saja sausnya takkan terbuka. Tapi, kenapa keras begini? Tidak mungkin botol saus tomat disegel menggunakan lem besi. Aku masih saja berusaha, sementara ketika kulirik, Tao sedang mencicipi makanan instan yang entah apa.

Crott—

"Lah,"

Kami berdua sama-sama berseru kikuk. Aku berhasil membuka tutup botolnya, tapi saking ekstrem usaha dan tenaga yang kukerahkan, begitu segelnya lepas, isinya malah muncrat keluar dan menjadikan hidungku sebagai landasan. Kenapa aku harus nampak bodoh didepan Tao?

"Aku mau ambil tisu,"

"Tunggu, ge," Tao menarik lenganku dan membawaku mendekat kearahnya. Mulanya aku tak berpikir mengenai apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjurus dan membuatku kaget. Makin tak bisa bergerak lagi ketika Tao membersihkan saus tomat dihidungku dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

Lidah...

Aku syok.

"Aku suka saus tomat, ge!" Ia tersenyum riang. Telingaku serasa terbakar api kasat mata yang disulut peri-peri asmara. Coba pikir, aku bahkan tidak mampu mengendalikan laju detak jantungku sendiri! Lalu, Tao menepuk kedua pipiku pelan, "Wajah gege merah,"

"… Hah?" Suaraku sulit dikeluarkan dengan lancar, tersendat di kerongkongan.

"Oh, tidak, Kris-ge manis sekali!"

Huang Zitao, kejam sekali kau bersuara seperti itu dihadapanku. Kau suka menyiksaku? Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Tuhan, sekali ini saja kabulkan keinginanku. Biarkan aku melakukannya, satu kali saja, Tuhan.

"Ge?"

"… Ya,"

"Kris-ge, ada apa?"

Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi aku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Empat senti, tiga senti…

"Gege!"

Ia mendorong bahuku yang kini termenung. Kenapa begini?

"Jangan disini. Nanti Chan-ge marah,"

Apa aku salah dengar atau dia memang menunda apa yang akan kulakukan tadi? Apa dia tidak menolak?

**KRIS POV —End—**

…

"Kenapa Tao belum pulang?"

Suho melirik jam dinding di kost-annya. Sejak tadi ia menunggu Tao pulang karena sudah berniat untuk mengajak Lay pergi—kencan tepatnya.

"Lebih baik telepon saja, hyung," Sahut Lay, tak memalingkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Oh, iya, benar juga."

"Hyung bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Suho mengambil ponselnya, memilih nama di kontak, kemudian menghubungi Tao. Ia segera mendapat sambutan. "Halo, Tao, apa kau lembur?"

"_Tidak, hyung. Aku sedang menunggu bus. Ada apa?_"

"Aku dan Lay akan pergi, jadi aku menunggumu pulang dulu karena disini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"_Begitu? Aku sedang perjalanan pulang, tunggu, ya, hyung,_"

"Oke,"

Pip—Tao menekan tombol merah di ponsel kemudian kembali berjalan dengan mantel tebalnya yang berkesan ketinggalan zaman—ah, ya, itu peninggalan kakeknya, syal, dan sebuah penghangat telinga. Ia menggosok-gosok telapak tangan didepan hidung dan bibir, "Dingin," Katanya. Lalu terdengar suara klakson mobil yang nyaring, terdengar jelas kalau si pengemudi memang niat membunyikannya sebising itu. Tapi apa peduli Tao? Dia merasa benar, dia sudah berjalan di area khusus pejalan kaki, untuk apa meladeni orang gila yang gemar menekan klakson?

"Huang Zitao!"

Baiklah, kali ini Tao berubah pikiran. Tentu saja ia akan meladeni siapapun pemain klakson andal yang telah memanggil nama lengkapnya. Nampak sebuah mobil sedan warna merah berhenti tepat disisi trotoar dengan wajah Kris muncul dari jendelanya.

Tao melangkah mundur satu kali dan mengerjap bingung. "Ge, bukankah arah rumahmu kesana?" Tanyanya menunjuk kearah berlawanan.

"Memang. Tapi, aku punya janji denganmu 'kan?"

"Benarkah? Janji apa?"

"Aku mau membayar hari liburmu."

Tao mengingat-ingat, matanya melirik keatas seolah disana ada sekumpulan memori yang bisa ditelaah satu per satu. Bagi Kris itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat manis.

"Oh, itu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Gege pulang saja dan istirahat."

"Tidak," Kris melengos. Jangan sampai sifat kekanakannya muncul selagi ia mengendarai mobil keren. Sangat tidak elit. "Aku sudah berjanji."

"Iya, ge. Kalau begitu, batalkan."

Hening.

Kris keluar dari mobil, menggapai tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menaut alis dengan iringan tatapan memaksa. "Aku tidak mau dengar penolakan. Aku tidak suka pada sesuatu yang batal." Ditambah, penekanan pada kata 'batal'.

Tao diam menatap polos, mencerna kalimat Kris barusan. "Dan aku tidak suka pada orang yang mencoba keras padaku."

"Astaga," Kris berjongkok lesu. "Ayolah, Tao, apa kau tega membuatku tak bisa tidur?"

"Yang tidak bisa tidur 'kan gege, bukan aku. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tega sekali kau padaku, Tao-ah," Si jangkung malah merengek.

"Apa, ge?"

"Biarkan aku melunasinya,"

"Tidak usah."

"Tao-ah,"

Tao kembali diam, kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, gege bisa antar aku pu—" Kris segera menarik Tao untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan mulai menstarter mesin.

"Ini baru keren!"

…

Suho sudah siap berangkat, tapi berhubung Tao belum menampakan batang hidungnya, jadi ia dan Lay masih dan hanya duduk didepan televisi sambil bermesraan. Jangan tanya bagaimana 'mesra' versi pasangan ini, mereka melakukannya dengan baik tanpa skenario dan tanpa berlatih lebih dulu.

"Hyung," Lay meloloskan nafasnya dari bibir; nafas yang sejak tadi serasa hanya mampu disimpan dibalik dada. "… Apa yang kau pegang?"

"Tidak ada." Suara Suho sumbang.

"Ho—Suho, tanganmu… Jangan disana,"

"Kenapa?" Suho mendengung. "Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan."

"Bohong—Ah! Hyung—Ah! Suho,"

Kali ini Suho berdesis, "Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Layie, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Lay terpejam, mendengarkan Suho yang bertanya sambil menhujani ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah sang kekasih. Apa yang dapat Lay lakukan selain menjawab dengan nada kaku dan diselingi desah tak keruan? Yang tentu saja malah membuat Suho makin gila-gilaan.

"Layie, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Lay—untuk kesekian kali—meloloskan nafasnya yang tertahan. "Iya, aku men—Ah, mencintaimu,"

"Perdengarkan terus suara itu padaku." Dua lengan Suho merangkul tubuh Lay seutuhnya, lalu diangkat paksa hingga Lay memekik kaget, bertanya apa yang saat ini berani dipikirkan Suho. "Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Yang kulakukan ini?" Suho menghempas Lay keatas kasur setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki kirinya. Sekarang posisi mereka kurang lebihnya: Suho mengolongi tubuh Lay yang terbaring, yang hanya bisa menatap penuh penantian.

"Yang akan kulakukan adalah memakanmu."

"Tapi, hyung, kita harus—" Bibir Lay segera terkunci oleh bibir Suho. Diawali dari ciuman ini, ciuman yang eksotis dan panas ini, siapa yang masih bisa memastikan kalau mereka tetap berencana untuk pergi kencan diluar?

…

"Terima kasih, ge! Aku bisa menghemat ongkos."

"Iya," Kris tersenyum. "Tapi, ini masih belum cukup untuk membayarnya."

"Memangnya Kris-ge mau bayar yang bagaimana?"

Lalu senyuman Kris merubah atmosfir sekitar dengan aura-aura jahanam. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya—itu pasti salah satu hal favoritnya, pasti—seperti saat mereka bertemu dijalan tadi. "Aku mau melanjutkan yang kita lakukan di _pantry_ tadi. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk…" Jemarinya meraba bibir Tao yang sejak tadi terbungkam. Gege jahil itu melanjutkan, "… Menciummu." Dengan bibir seakan memberi kecupan. Tao masih diam, memandangnya lurus-lurus. Astaga, apa yang menyerang otak panda itu hingga ia begini lamban?

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Kris yang malang hanya menghela nafas, melepas genggaman tangannya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk segera pergi. Tapi, "Kris-ge," Tao memanggilnya, menghampiri, kemudian memeluk lengan si gege. Kini mereka bertatapan.

"Ya, Tao?" Sahutan lesu menjawab panggilan Tao.

"Jangan pulang, bukankah gege mau membayarnya?"

Mata Kris melebar. "Kau mau melakukannya?"

Tao mengangguk polos. "Mau, ge." Matanya tetap lekat merayapi wajah Kris. Lalu ia berbisik, masih dengan ekspresinya yang seperti bocah SD. "Tapi tidak disini. Ayo masuk."

…

Jkrekk—

Tao membuka pintu, tapi ketika ia membawa Kris masuk, matanya tidak mendapati Suho dimanapun. Di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, atau kamar mandi. Atau jangan-jangan Suho sudah pergi meninggalkannya?

"Kris-ge, tunggu disini sebentar,"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kris, Tao melangkah kearah sederet pintu disisi kanan ruang besar sewaan itu. Walaupun Kris mengangguk ketika diminta menunggu, orang itu tetap membuntut dibelakang Tao.

Tok, tok—"Suho-hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pintu yang ia ketuk; pintu kamar Suho. Tapi, samar-samar Tao menangkap suara dari dalam sana. Sekali lagi diketuknya si pintu. "Suho-hyung, Kim Junmyeon!"

"Hyung… Ada yang memanggilmu,"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Suho masih antusias pada aktifitasnya diatas tubuh Lay. Ia tak bisa, tak mau berhenti bergerak sama sekali. Ini hal penting baginya, ini satu-satunya momen yang paling ditunggu Suho untuk dilakukan bersama Lay. Tapi, lagi-lagi suara cempreng Tao mengganggu konsentrasinya. Suho berdecak, "Kenapa dia berisik sekali?" Keluhnya, menahan pinggul Lay demi mencabut apapun yang ia tanam ditubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur, mengenakan jubah tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung," Lay menjerit tertahan, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar sampai keluar. "Suho-hyung, tunggu dulu. Hei, bodoh,"

"Apa?"

"Itu, bersihkan—"

"Suho-hyung! Kau didalam 'kan? Jawab aku, hyung!" Tao _ngotot_ menuntaskan rasa penasaran, memastikan kalau Suho memang ada didalam kamar.

"Iya, Tao, iya! Aku memang didalam, kenapa?" Suho jengah sampai ikut menjerit.

"Hyung tidak jadi pergi, ya?" Tanya Tao—masih menjerit-ria—dari balik pintu. Suho menjenguk Lay, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan Tao. Yah, kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini mana mungkin Lay tetap mempertahankan niat kencannya? Tentu saja ia memberi gelengan, sambil menghalau tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak jadi, tiba-tiba aku sibuk," Jawab Suho—juga dengan jeritan.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu,"

Suho menghening, menerka-nerka langkah Tao yang perlahan menjauhi pintu. Setelah benar-benar yakin kalau Tao sudah lenyap, Suho menyungging senyum seakan Tuhan baru saja menghadiahinya rumah mewah. Dengan ekspresi segirang anak kera, ia melompat keatas tempat tidur dan mencoba menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Lay dengan paksa. Tapi, Lay menahan selimut itu agar tetap menutupi tubuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Lay tidak mengizinkan Suho menyingkirkan selimut itu?

**TBC**


End file.
